Secrets of the Lost Memory
by Patrycja444d
Summary: What will happen when one of kings will lose his memory? What if the king had secrets which nobody knew about? Will something change on Kinkow? And who is the strange person from the jungle?  Genres: Family/Drama/Humor/Romance/Adventure/Mystery
1. Chapter 1 Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides some future characters. **

AN: It's my second story. I didn't have time to check my grammar, so I'm really sorry ^_^'. I hope you will like it (and I won't give up on this story). In summary I put genres. I couldn't decide. I will wait for some honest reviews. :)

* * *

><p>Kings of the Kinkow were sitting in their room. Both of them were bored and couldn't find anything to kill the boredom. The island was really peaceful for a few days. There wasn't any Tarantula's attacks and weird or "magical" situations. Boomer began listening to his favorite singer. Brady, who was lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling, looked at his brother. Boomer stared dancing around the room and… singing. Seconds later Mikayla and Mason were standing in the doorway with machetes in their hands. The girl quickly removed earphones from Boomer's ears and looked at him angrily. She was bored too but disturbed by strange island calmness. She felt that something was wrong but couldn't tell why. Boomer stopped singing. Angry looks on Mikayla's face scared him.<p>

"My kings, if you're can't find anything to do. Maybe you should join to training guards. We…"

"No, thanks Mason. I don't want to kill myself." Boomer interrupted Mason.

Mason and his daughter left the room. Boomer decided to take a nap. Brady, on the other hand, went outside the castle. He stared walking along the beach. He saw a few people but most of the villagers stayed home. The sunset was beautiful. Brady sat on some rocks and watched an amazing view. The king thought about past. He and Boomer have done a lot of things that he wasn't proud about. They always have been reason of troubles. Brady never really thought about it until now. Some many troubles. He was sad. Thoughts were crossing his mind. In this moment he wasn't sure if he should be the king. The responsibility was huge and he screwed up some many times. Brady looked around. He felt that someone was looking at him. It was strange feeling, like something will change in the near future. By near he thought about a couple of minutes. Brady didn't want to know why he felt that. The only thing that was bothering him was in how many bad situations he and his brother put the kingdom.

**_&&&SOTLM&&&_**

Boomer woke up and got up from bed. He stretched his arms and stepped on the stone balcony. He looked up and saw almost black clouds.

"Well… good that we're inside. What you think bro?" Boomer turn around searching for his twin brother. "Brady? Weird… Where is he?"

The king went downstairs. Mikayla was standing in the throne room. She was still a little mad. Boomer entered the room.

"Hey, Mikayla."

"Hello, my king." She haven't looked at him.

"I know your mad but don't you know where's Brady?"

"Isn't he in his room?" The girl asked.

"No. I took a nap and when I got up, he wasn't there." Mikayla sighed.

"Okay, I will look for him."

"Will look for who?" Mason asked when he stepped into the castle.

"Brady. He isn't in the castle."

"Oh, we have to hurry. It will rain in a while." Mason and Mikayla went outside with two other guards. Boomer just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room. He cared about his brother but was sure that co-king is safe and guards will find him soon.

**_&&&SOTLM&&&_**

Mason was walking through the jungle. He took out his machete. It wasn't the most dangerous place but it was raining. The weather was great opportunity to attack. He barely could see in this unusual darkness. He walked for a while when his eyes caught some movement. A person stopped and looked at Mason. The guard couldn't see person's face. He started going in the direction of the place where the figure stood. When he stepped closer, the figure was moving further but when Mason stopped, the person stopped either. Mason didn't know what is going on, so started chasing the mystery figure. A few minutes later the person disappeared. It was really strange. The guard looked around. He knew this place. There was high cliff nearby. He thought that he should check if Brady isn't there. He shook his head, trying to forgot what just happened and began going through trees and branches.

**_&&&SOTLM&&&_**

The sadness was emanated from Brady's body. He stared at the sea. Waves were calmly hitting bottom of rocks. The sky was dark. Rainy clouds floated above Brady's head. The king closed his eyes. One drop of water hit his face and then another ones. He didn't care for his healthy and didn't stand up from the rock. A half an hour later the king was fully wet. In this time he decided that he can't be the king anymore and when hard wind blew he screamed.

"I'm not the king of the legend! Why am I here? I screwed up!" then add quietly "I screwed up more times than everyone think." He looked down and stood up. He was walking down slowly when he slipped and fell from rocks. Last thing he saw was dark sky and a shaded figure that was standing on top of the rock and looking at him. Then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Shaman's Assistant

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides some ideas and some characters.**

AN: Sorry that it took me so long. Time is something that I don't have enough. Thanks for all reviews. This chapter isn't one of the best but it's just a beginning. :)

* * *

><p>Mason walked towards the cliff. It wasn't as easily as other days because of the heavy rain. The guard barely could see what is in front of him. When he was at the top of rocks he looked down. Everywhere were rocks, sand and a bit of grass. He thought about coming back to the castle when he saw a figure lying on the sand. He narrowed his eyes. Mason gasped and quickly but carefully walked down. Brady was unconscious. The guard looked at the king and calmed down himself. Brady was alive and he hasn't broken any part of his body. Mason lifted up the king and started going in the direction of the castle.<p>

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Mikayla came back to the throne room. On the throne was sitting Boomer who was playing in some stupid computer game. She felt nervous. It was really strange. Kings always were in troubles but she knew about it every time. There wasn't situation when they acted responsible and haven't been seen by any of the islanders. This time was different. Nobody knew where is Brady. Mikayla sat on the couch and was playing with her fingers. Boomer looked at her and rolled his eyes. He was sure that Brady is safe. Then the door opened and Mason stepped inside. Mikayla sighed relieved but when she saw the king in his arms she stood up and went to his side. Boom almost dropped the game. Mason put the king on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Mikayla.

"I don't know. I found him on the beach. Probably he fell down from a cliff."

"Is everything all right with him?" Boomer was worried.

"I guess. His bones aren't broken but when he will wake up we should go for a doctor to make sure he's okay."

"Look. He's moving."

Mikayla was right, Brady moved his hand. They watched like his eyes were opening slowly and he sat up, touching his head in pain.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Oh, good. It's okay now, you're in the castle." Boomer said happily.

Brady looked around. Something was wrong. He looked confused like a lost puppy.

"Um, oookaaay… where am I? I mean, I know that it's a castle but where is this castle? And who are you?" He opened his eyes widely, others eyes weren't better. "Who… who am I?"

"What…? You're Brady. Don't you remember me?" Boomer was scared.

"Not. I only remember falling from some rocks… So… I'm Brady and who are you and what's going on here?"

"I'm your twin brother, Boomer and we're kings of this island called Kinkow. This is Mikayla, you have a huge crush on her. And this is Mason. He's our guard and a good friend… Still nothing?"

"Nooo… And I don't believe you. I can't be your twin and the king. It's a joke, right?"

"No, you ARE my twin and the king." Brady laughed.

"Sorry, it's just ridiculous. I'm not the king. So… Can you tell me where's the exit? I have to go to some hospital. Maybe the doctor will help."

Brady stood up and walked towards front door. When he was next to the entrance, Mason stopped him.

"We don't have a hospital but we're going to call the doctor. Better sit down and rest."

"Okay, I guess."

Brady said not convinced. Mason went for the doctor while Mikayla and co-king were guarding Brady. They were trying to convince him that he is the king but he stubbornly claimed that he isn't.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Mason came back but without the doctor. The man was ill himself and couldn't even get up from bed. Also, he told Mason that he will send somebody else, his student and a great doctor. They were waiting impatiently. Brady was walking around the castle, trying to remember something. Then all of them heard loud noise as somebody fell down from roof. They quickly went outside. On the floor was lying some strange girl. She has black hair with highlights in five different colors. She was of average height and about 5 or 6 years older than kings.

"I'm okay."

She told while she get up and went towards them with unsteady steps. They looked at her strangely, mostly Brady.

"Umm... Everybody are weirdoes here or only you?" Mason ignored him and asked the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luna. The doctor told me that you need my help."

"Nooo, we need a doctor."

"And here I am. I'm a doctor. Let's go inside."

She said and stepped into the castle without permission. Everybody were confused and shocked. They went inside and saw like the strange girl opened her bag and took out a notebook and a pen. Then she commended Brady to sit down on the couch. After she asked him some questions, she nodded, smiled encouragingly to Brady and closed her notebook and the bag. She didn't tell anything and Mason couldn't take it anymore.

"So… What with him?"

"With king Brady? Good. Nothing's bad. He just lost his memory."

"WHAT? And you called it nothing? Besides, we knew already about it!" Boomer was angry.

"Yup, it's nothing bad. The memory should be back for a little time." Luna ignored Boomer's rude behavior.

"How long?"

"How long what?" She asked Mikayla with confused look on her face.

"Argh…How long we have to wait till he will remember something?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a couple hours, maybe days, maybe months or maybe years." She said smiling when the rest of the group was looking at her with big eyes. "But I'm sure that he will remember."

"And you called yourself a doctor?"

"Hey! Nobody can tell when somebody will recover the memory! Well, you can try to show him some places from his past, it can help… Oh, I almost forgot, he may remember some things like how to play the guitar or his songs or other things that he is good at."

"So he may remember what he's doing when he has free time. Am I right?" asked Boomer.

"Not exactly, I mean, sure he will remember a few of those things but mostly what he likes or even loves."

"So why he doesn't remember me or Mikayla? He has a huuuge crush on her." Boomer added.

"I'm a body doctor not a heart doctor. Maybe he didn't want to remember her or something." They looked worried even more now. "Well, there's possibility that he doesn't remember anybody. If that's true, it's just other type of amnesia. There's a couple of them. I'm sure that it's not the hardest type but I can't tell what type it exactly is. You have to watch him if you want to know the type."

"Okay. But is there any way to speed up the process of convalescence?" asked Mason.

"Hm… I can try some things but it doesn't have to work."

"No matter. I want my brother back."

"Okay, okay. I will come back tomorrow with some herbal infusions." She left the castle.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Brady was looking weirdly at his brother, the guard and his daughter. They were showing him around the castle.

"…And this is our bedroom."

"It's a really big room." Brady sit on the bed and looked around. Mikayla and Boomer looked at each other. Brady wasn't excited and that was weird. When he was here the first time he was hugging a pool table and now he was just sitting there and doing nothing.

"Um… aren't you excited?"

"Why should I be? It's your room, you're the king, not me."

"Wha… Then why there are two beds, huh?"

Brady just shrugged.

"You're the king!"

" Argh… I don't believe in it so drop it."

"Okay, but still, you live here, in this room." Boomer pointed at the floor with both hands.

"…Fine."

Finally Brady gave up and went to sleep. Mason was glad. It was easier if Brady was in the castle than somewhere in the village. This day was really hard for all of them and everybody breathed a sigh of relief that the day is over.


	3. Chapter 3 Therapy

**A/N: Okay, it's been a while since last update but here you are! Thanks for added my story to favorites and alerts and mostly thanks about reviews. I like to know if you want me to continue, what should I improve or change so please after you're done, leave review! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>**"Therapy"**_

Boomer was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He had a little smile on his face. In the dream were girls dancing around him and telling how they love the "Boom Boom Club". He was talking with one of the girls and ordering drinks. Suddenly everything started shaking, Boomer screamed and hid himself under the table... Then Boomer woke up and fell off the bed. He quickly stood up and looked at Brady who just got up slowly from bed. He was even more confused watching his brother so calm. Something was wrong with Brady. His brother wasn't the calmest person. Brady was nervous and really careful with almost everything. Now Brady was just looking at him with tired eyes. Then he remembered why he fell down.

"Hey, did you feel it?" Then floor shook once again.

"Yeah, and what?" Brady just looked at him not understanding why the king of Kinkow is nervous.

"It's not normal. The floor can't just shake!"

"Oh, well I thought that it IS normal. You're all pretty weird actually." Brady shrugged.

Boomer looked at him and rolled his eyes. The floor shook one more time. Freaked out Boomer took the vase and held it tightly in his arms. Mason and Mikayla ran into the room.

"What's going on here?" asked Boomer.

"Don't worry my majesties. We will protect you..."

"Hey, what's up?"

Boomer screamed and let go of the vase which crushed on the floor. On the balcony was standing a girl with five colors in her hair. Luna. The girl was smiling widely. She stepped into the room, on her shoulder was hanging a huge backpack. When she put the bag on the couch, she looked at the rest of the people in the room and her smile fell. She was confused. One of the kings, the main guard and his daughter had angry looks on their faces.

"Why... the floor... was shaking?" asked Boom.

"Oh, my fault, I forgot to turned off something. Wait." She put the hand in her pocket and pulled out a small box with two buttons. She pressed one of the buttons and everybody heard like something clicked. "Okay, it's turned off so we can start the therapy." She smiled widely, when everybody stared at her.

"Umm… What therapy?" Asked Brady who was still sitting on his bed.

"Nothing dangerous, I will try to 'repair' your memory."

"You're really weird."

"Yes, I am. So… where's the kitchen?" she asked them with a big smile on her face and they looked at her confused.

"Why do you need the kitchen?" asked Mikayla.

"To prepare some medicine, duh…"

She told like it was the most normal thing on the entire world. Without questions they went towards castle's kitchen and Luna almost kicked them outside the room. It was pretty early so everybody went back to their bedrooms.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Boomer was lying in the bed. He just started dancing in the "Boom Boom Club" again this morning, when he heard a loud explosion. He was really angry. The girl in the kitchen was worse than being stuck in the same room with Tarantula people and poisonous snakes trying to kill everybody on their way. Couldn't go back to sleep, Boomer sat up and looked at his brother who now was sitting on the edge of his bed with the guitar in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I feel like playing something but all songs that I remember are about love. Can you tell me why?"  
>"I dunno. You loved… you love Mikayla, maybe that's why. Actually you've never played love songs. The one I heard from you was "Cookie &amp; Donut song"<p>

"What's that?"

"The song about cookies and donuts, duh…"

He looked at him with the mixture of disbelief and confusion. He really couldn't believe in anything what they said to him. He was a little freaked out. The kings walked outside the castle. Guards were training with Mikayla. Brady watched them, especially the girl. He couldn't imagine how that pretty and mostly normal girl can be the best of guards. Mikayla, on the other hand, tried not to look at the king. She was sure that in a few minutes Brady will start telling his stupid jokes and cheesy lines. To her surprise, he just greeted with her and went to sit down on the nearest stone bench. Boomer was telling the co-king about their adventures and not always perfect ideas. When he was talking about their travel on the island of geniuses, Brady stopped him.

"You're telling me that the stone head asked you what you have to put to a wooden box so it was lighter? And it was so hard? Everyone knows that you must put holes."

Not only Boomer but Mikayla heard it too. She has her mouth widely open. When she was about to ask about Brady's allegation, the door to the castle opened and Luna stepped outside. Her face was blue with some olive green stains on her cheeks. She coughed and spoke.

"Okay, let's try it."

She gave Brady a glass of strange red substance in it. He wasn't sure if he should drink it, but he did it anyway. Everybody was looking at him, waiting for effects but nothing happened.

"So…?" asked Boom.

"It wasn't so bad but I don't feel any difference."

"What now? It didn't help."

"We have to wait and that's all. Well… it didn't help but good thing that he's still alive." She smiled.

"WHAT!" both Boomer and Mikayla screamed.

"Geez… Relax, I was joking."

"You're a terrible doctor! Or you're insane or you're pretty dumb!" Boom was angry.

"Hey! Watch what're you saying! Maybe I can't help with his memories but I still can change you into a frog!"

"Are you a witch or something?" asked Mikayla.

"Nooo… but we're on the magical island so how can you say I can't do it… Anyway I will back tomorrow. I'm going to ask an old doctor. Maybe he'll have some ideas how to solve Brady's problem."

Then she stepped outside gates to a castle's square. Everybody had enough of today. The bad thing it was just 1 pm so they couldn't go to sleep yet. Brady shrugged when Mikayla and Boomer sighed. They all sat on the couch in the main room and rested. Brady was looking at them. He didn't understand why they are so tired, especially Boomer who was just telling him about their past. Not worrying about it too much, he closed his eyes.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Luna went towards middle of the jungle. The shaman or doctor as he liked call himself had there his house on wheels. He was pretty old and didn't like coming anywhere. Now he was ill. It wasn't really serious but for the old man it was enough to lie without moving. The girl tried to heal him but the king was more important now. When she change an old man's shirt, she started talking with him.

"I was in the castle. King Brady doesn't remember anything but his talents to play the guitar and things like that. I prepared 'The red mind-poison' but it didn't help at all."

"You give the king the 'Red mind-poison'? We don't even know if he's the real king! You could kill him!" Then he started coughing.

"Sorry, but formally he is the king so I thought that it will be good to try it. He's still alive after all."

"Better not to tell Mason about it. Anyway, there're not too many ways to restore the memory. Time is the best medicine."

"I know but they want the medicine now. Don't you have something that could help?"

"Hm… Well, you can always try to find the medicine in the Great Book, but I don't think they will allow you to read it after accidents." She rolled her eyes, he knew about explosion and… other things that happened.

"They won't let me read the book, but they can read it by themselves." He lifted his index finger up and started opening his mouth when he stopped.

"Actually it's not a bad idea. Now leave me alone. I want to enjoy my magazines."

With a huge smirk he took one of the magazines with women on the cover. Luna rolled her eyes once again. He maybe was sick but was perverted like always. Good thing that he liked older women than her. Probably everybody seeing him then could tell that he's not sick. The girl put a tray with food and some pills on a small table and went out of his 'house' closing the door behind her.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Brady was walking around the castle. Boomer was napping in the throne room and Mikayla was called by her dad so he was alone. He went to kings room. Everything was unfamiliar to him. When he was about to leave the room, his eyes landed on a portrait hanging next to the entrance of the bedroom. There were two people. A man and a woman. He didn't know why but their appearance made him smile and in the same time he felt a lot of respect towards the pair. He looked at their heads. Crowns.

"Wow… They really look like king and queen of this island."

Before he stepped outside the room he looked one more time at the painting. It was weird. Those people were giving him strength and bravery although he has never met them before. When he was in the main room, he looked at the wall. Well, there wasn't any wall anymore. The vault was open. He came closer. On the shelf was lying jewellery: rings, necklaces and earrings. In the middle was hanging a large sword. He looked closer and saw engraven inscription. The sword belonged to the royal family so he stopped himself from touching it. He still didn't believe the king even if he probably should. Brady grabbed a hanging necklace. The necklace was in a shape of the bat. He wasn't sure but the locket had some strange aura so he quickly put it down on the shelf. He closed the vault. Brady went outside and sat on the same stone bench as earlier that day. Nobody was around so he started watching a square and the sea behind his back. The sky was clear, only two clouds was moving slowly across the light blue beauty. The island was amazing and scary in the same time. There were so many mysterious animals and people. Brady just felt that he belongs to this place. Somehow he knew that it's his home and he should stay here. Brady really wanted to see the village but going somewhere without a guard or a guide wasn't the best idea. When he was about to go to the castle Lanny stepped outside.

"Oh, hi. You're Lanny, aren't you?" The prince of the Kinkow looked at his cousin and smiled mischievously.

"Yes, I'm your cousin."

"Oh, cool... I guess."

"Yeah... Would you like to go on a walk with me? I can show you the village or the Mountain Spew?"

"Um... No, thanks. I'm a little tired right now. Maybe other time. I'll see you later, I think."

Brady had an amnesia and wanted to see the whole island but he didn't trust Lanny. This boy was just weird for him. Something in the boy's eyes was disturbing and the king found it bad feeling. He came to the bed room and sat on his bed. He was confused. One side of him wanted to stay here, on this beautiful island and the other side was screaming that he can't be here. He looked again at the portrait. In one moment he became calm, smiled to himself and looked at the ocean.

"Maybe I am the king, maybe I'm not but it doesn't matter. This island is my home."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, people who watch the show, I think you know what vase was in this chapter ;)<strong>

**PS. If you want to know when and what title will have next chapter, you can find everything in my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rainbow Cave

**A/N: Hey! Okay, it's a new chapter. I hope you will like it. Thank for reviews but really... I need to know what you think! Special thanks to _E. Els 23_ who is my _Beta-Reader_. Seriously: THANK YOU! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 "Rainbow Cave"<strong>_

Today Luna came at a normal time and in a normal way. To Boomer's great relief. He still didn't know what was making the floor shake, but he didn't care if it meant that it wasn't going to happen anymore. Luna was sitting on the couch in the throne room. She had her bag with her, but this time it was empty.

"So, what did Shaman say?" asked Mason.

"Whoa, it's a little rude, you know? How about a 'Hi' or 'How are you doing'?" she said smiling, but it quickly vanished when she saw Mason's angry face.

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay, okay... You should meditate or something. Being so angry isn't good for your health. Shaman said what I told you earlier. King Brady needs time."

"So there's no way we can help him?" asked a concerned Boomer.

"Weeeeell..."

"WHAT?" She jumped a little at Mikayla's sudden outburst.

"Um, the doctor said that there might be something in the Great Book."

"Of course! I will go get it." said Mason and opened the vault.

"What's the Great Book?" Brady asked.

"It's a book about Kinkow. You can learn about the island's history and about the people here..." Mason said.

"... Or recipes for delicious cookies." Boomer interrupted him.

Everybody looked at the king and Mikayla rolled her eyes. Mason gave the book to Mikayla and she started to flip the pages. An hour later she still hasn't found anything that could help. An angry Mikayla put the book on the table, saying that the only pages that she didn't looked at was written in some strange language she doesn't understand. Mason took the book again and looked at the first pages. His daughter was right. It was an old language of Kinkow. Even he couldn't tell what the weird words meant. Luna went behind him and looked at the Great Book. She stared at the page until Mason quickly closed the book and gave the girl an angry look.

"I don't trust you. You can't look at this book! Do you understand me?"

She didn't answer, just nodded her head and sat back on the couch. She was startled. She knew her being here was annoying for a lot of people, but she didn't expect something like this. He was angry. Mason turned around and went outside the castle.

"Where is he going?" asked Boomer.

"He wants to go find somebody who can read the first pages of the book." Luna said, standing next to the entrance.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mikayla asked, still a little angry.

"Home. I don't have to stay here since you don't need me."

Mikayla wanted to protest, but she just sighed heavily. Boomer on the other hand just rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom. Brady sat in the throne room and thought about Luna's strange behaviour. He didn't know much about the island, but the past two days he has watched everyone closely. Luna was standing behind Mason, looking at the pages when her eyes glowing. It wasn't an evil glow, but the one when you knew something that can help others and you want to tell them about it. One problem. Nobody wanted to listen to her. Brady wanted to go after her, but stopped himself. It was a dangerous island that he knew nothing about. He needed to know the island first and then he could go find the girl.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Luna was upset. Of course she knew they don't trust her, but what Mason did was just mean. Wanted to forget about the bad situation from earlier she thought of the book. Mason closed the Great Book really quickly, but luckily she had a good memory. At the bottom of the page she saw something interesting. It was a picture of a brain and above it was an inscription: "The Lost Memory". If she remembered correctly what Shaman said to her a long time ago, it was the medicine the king needed. She started concentrating. There was one more sentence underneath the name of medicine.

"It was... hair? Yeah, hair but what kind of hair? Corn... Unicorn! Of course! No matter what medicine it is you always have to add one unicorn's hair! Oh man, I used the last one when I did the 'Red mind-potion'!"

She kept walking. Now she didn't just need the Great Book, but a unicorn's hair as well. There was only one place when she could get it. Rainbow Cave wasn't actually a cave. It was a huge forest. People called it the cave because you could barely walk between the trees. Rainbow? Well, there wasn't enough light and there lived rather weird creatures, including unicorns. If somebody wants to go in there they have to give a gift. It was a special gift. Cookie, cake or any other food item wasn't good enough. Forest Fairies loved only one thing: crystals. Red, blue, green or any colour for that matter were good enough for fairies. Of course it was always better when they were real, but the creatures knew that not everybody had enough money. When the Sun rays reflected in the crystals, the forest was beautiful. For people the forest was 'Rainbow Cave'.

Luna silently stepped inside Shaman's house and took some fake rubies. She sighed with relief. Shaman was old, but when somebody touched his stuff… Let's just say he wasn't exactly a happy person. Before she could go to the forest she needed a knife, rope and a couple other things in case something went not like planned. Everything that she needed was hid in the shortest, but the widest hollow tree on the island. It was kind of hilarious that nobody ever found her stuff there. When her bag was full, she took a map. The Rainbow Cave wasn't so far away from where she stood now. Actually the island was rather small. It was obvious that it won't take too long to get there.  
>An hour later she was standing in front of the thickly set trees. She looked around and chose one tree without crystals. She put a fake ruby on the branch. The Sun ray reflected from the crystal and minutes later a little fairy showed up.<p>

"Excuse me… Hello… Hey!" Luna screamed and the fairy looked at her.

"What do you want? You can go inside and leave me alone with my shiny baby."

The fairy said and started hugging her new treasure. Luna shrugged and stepped into the forest. Walking between trees wasn't easy, especially for humans. Five minutes later she saw a forest clearing and a unicorn. Unicorns weren't as beautiful as everybody thought they were. They look exactly like normal horses, but a little bigger and they had green horns on their forehead. The weird thing was that horns are really small and every unicorn had from 1 to 50 of them. It depended from their age. Older unicorn, more green horns.

Luna took step closer to the unicorn and was staring at him. He looked at her. They stood there looking at each other until the unicorn said:

"Okay, why you're staring at me like that? Do I have something on my coat?"

"Nooo… I just need your hair." She crossed her arms.

"Excuse me! I'm not some horse so you could make a brush from my hair!" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a brush… I need to make some medicine for the king of Kinkow."

"For the king? Which one? Mister 'Boogie club' or mister 'louder than you'?" She looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"I understand 'boogie club' but 'louder than you'? That's a little lame, don't you think?"

"So?"

"Anyway… Yeah, for mister 'louder'. But he's not 'loud' anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"He lost his memory. So… will you give me your hair?"

"Let me think… NO!" He was about to start running away from her, when she called him.

"Hey! It's not fair! I went the whole way here, because I want to cure my king… And because they hate me… and you just want to leave? Not cool bro. Give me a chance to get your hair!"

"Okay. The rules are simple. If you catch a fairy, I'll give you my hair."

"…Fine."

He smirked and lay down on the grass. He just loved watching humans running around trying to catch a fairy. Luna didn't like his look, but it was her only chance to get what she needs. She got closer to one of the trees and looked behind it. She didn't see any fairy. Half an hour later, finally she saw one fairy sitting on the branch. When she came closer, the fairy giggled and flow away from the girl. Luna started chasing after the little creature. The unicorn was laughing at her. She stopped and stared at him.

"You claim that you're not a horse, but you still neigh like one."

He stopped and gave her angry look. She didn't see it, because she tried to catch the fairy again.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Resigned Mason stepped into the throne room. He asked all the elders from the island if any of them could read the old language. Mason was a little surprised seeing Brady sitting on the couch.

"My king, why are you here?"

"Huh? I was just thinking… and stop calling me 'king'. So, did you find someone who could translate the book?"

"No, no one knows the old language." They both sighed.

"Mason?"

"Yes, my majesty?" Brady wanted to tell him to stop calling him that, but decided against it, there were more important things.

"I think that… maybe Luna knows the language. Don't get me wrong, but telling her with that angry look on your face that you don't trust her was really mean."

"With all due respect, we don't know her. She's a stranger from… actually nowhere."

"She's a stranger to us so we can't trust her, right?"

"Yeah, exactly." Mason looked happy that Brady understood it.

"In that case..." Mason's smile vanished. "...that means I can't trust YOU either. I don't remember you so you're a stranger to me."

Mason wanted to say something, but couldn't. The king was right. Wow… that was weird. Who could have thought that one of the kings will be so smart one day? Mason sighed and scratched his neck.

"Okay, I understand. We should let Luna help us."

"Exactly."

"But where is she?"

"She went home, but I don't know where that is."

"Hm… I will go to the doctor's house. Maybe Shaman knows where she lives."

Brady nodded and watched as Mason left the castle. He wasn't sure, but something was telling him that he won't see Luna again today.

**&&& SOTLM&&&  
><strong>

Luna was tired. It's been hours since she started chasing after the small fairy. She couldn't run anymore so she stopped and lay down, breathing heavily. The unicorn came to her.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

"Yes... I... Am..." she said slowly. "Will you... give me... your hair?"

"Haha, no! I told you already. You have to catch the fairy."

"Argh... Okay, I get it, but can I do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Take your time, it's not like you will catch her anyway."

He started laughing and walked away from her. She just looked at him angrily, but didn't move. When she calmed herself, she started thinking about how she can catch the fairy. She knew that fairies are small, but very fast. They like crystals and shiny things, but she didn't have anything like that with her anymore. There was something more that she forgot about. Then it hit her. She smiled mischievously. She had a great plan forming in her head. When she ended up, preparing herself for the next day, she lay down and went to sleep with a smirk.

**&&&SOTLM&&&  
><strong>

Mason knocked on Shaman's door. A minute later he heard movements inside the trailer. Suddenly the doctor opened the door and looked at Mason.

"What do you need? I sent Luna to help you already."

"Yes, but she left the castle. Do you know where she is?"

"She's not in the castle?" He had widely open eyes.

"No."

"Wait!" He ordered, took a can from a small table and looked inside. "Damn that girl! I know where she is, but you can't go there. She will be back. Don't worry, I will send her later. Go back to the castle."

Then he closed the door angrily. Mason was dumbfounded, but did what the doctor said to him. He wondered why Shaman was so mad.

**&&& SOTLM&&&  
><strong>

Luna woke up. At first she didn't know where she was, but when she saw the unicorn, she remembered everything. She smirked and got up.

"You can start. I'm ready for a fun."

The unicorn was confident that she will give up soon. She took out a small box and opened it. Luna put the box on top of the nearest rock and sat there with a net. She waited patiently. A couple minutes later a little fairy arrived and landed on the rock. The fairy got into the box. Then Luna slowly put the net above the fairy. When she saw the net, she tried to escape, but the box was full of candies and she glued herself to the sweets. Luna put the net next to her and grabbed the box with the fairy in it. She walked carefully towards the unicorn. When she was in front of him, the girl showed him the box. The unicorn was angry and surprised that she did it, she caught the fairy!

"Okay, you caught her. Even if I don't like it, I will give you my hair."

Luna quickly cut some unicorn's hair and released the fairy. She stuck out her tongue and stepped outside the forest clearing. She didn't want to see him again. She went towards Shaman's house with a big smile on her face. Her smile faded when she stopped and started talking with the doctor. He was angry at her for taking his rubies. After an unpleasant conversation, she went to the castle. Inside she found Mason and Brady arguing with each other.

"Hey, umm… should I come back later?"

They stopped and looked at her. Now Brady was smiling and Mason was relieved. The king wanted to send somebody for her.

"No, no. Where have you been all this time?" Brady asked.

"Umm…w-well. I-I I was…" She was looking at Mason with small fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry. The king… The king trusts you so I will try too."

"Okay then… I was in Rainbow Cave. Before you closed the book, I saw the recipe for a medicine that should help. I know the old language. I just saw a name of the medicine and that we need unicorn's hair. That's all."

"So… do you have the first ingredient?" Mason asked.

"Yes."

Then she took out the unicorn's hair. Boomer and Mikayla stepped into the room and looked at Luna's hand. In a while everybody knew that only Luna's skills can help Brady with his memory. They agreed to trust her and put the Great Book in front of her. She started translating the book, knowing that it's the only way to help them and get Brady back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again: Thank you _E. Els 23 _!**


	5. Chapter 5 Village

**And here we are chapter 5. :) It's kind of a special chapter, 'double' I could say. A few days ago was Mother's Day and today we have Children's Day, so I did a one long chapter to celebrate those special days. Unfortunately, I ended a little to late so the chapter isn't corrected. But read anyway and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 "Village"<strong>_

Luna was tired. Everyone around her were asleep and only she was still translating the Great Book. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Next to the book was cup of coffee. She reached and grabbed it. She drank the rest of her espresso and put the empty cup on the table.

"You should rest a little."

She was startled and she looked at the speaker with wide eyes. It was king Brady. He was right. She needed some sleep but the book and king's memory were more important.

"I have to end it. I will rest later."

"Heh... Okay, but when it'll be 6 in the morning I will order you to go to sleep." She smiled.

"So now you believe them?"

"No... But if they think I am the king, that's okay."

They smiled at each other and Brady went to his bedroom. The girl came back to the book. There was only a few lines left.

"You can do it..."

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Next morning, around 6 o'clock, Brady went downstairs. In the middle of the throne room stood Mikayla who was trying to wake up her dad. Next to Mason was lying Boomer with his mouth opened that trickle of saliva was streaming down his cheek. Brady looked at Luna. She was lying on the couch hugging tightly the Great Book. He was sure that she fell asleep only a few minutes ago. Everywhere on the floor were pieces of paper.

"No, I don't wanna change my diapers now. I will do it later."

Brady, Mikayla and her now awake dad looked at Boomer. He was talking in his dream. Mason and Mikayla were grossed out a little but Brady started laughing quietly. When Boomer woke up Brady was still chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing." Brady took a breath and calmed himself down. "Mason? Can you take Luna to our bedroom? She can sleep in my bed."

Mason wasn't happy about it. He heard before that Brady want to go to the village. Leaving Luna alone in the castle wasn't the best idea. While Mason went upstairs, Brady with Boomer and Mikayla stepped outside the throne room.

"So... Can you tell me something more about the village and the island?" The king asked the girl.

"Well... Kinkow is really dangerous. There's the Dark Side where live Tarantula people, Waka-Waka bugs and other creatures that you don't want to meet. The village is rather a quite place."

"It's boring there, you wanted to say." Said Boomer and Mikayla glared at him.

"If there's so quite, why people are running away and screaming?"

Brady pointed at some villagers. Mikayla's eyes went wide when she looked at the village.

"Stay here and don't move!"

She ordered and rushed towards the dangerous place. Boomer hid himself behind a tree, taking Brady with him. They were waiting for the girl. After a few minutes Brady became impatient.

"Why are we hiding?"

"Because Mikayla told us to not move."

"And we always listen to her?"

"Pff... Of course not... Hey! What are you doing?" Boomer hissed and pulled the co-king down again.

"I want to see what happened. People aren't screaming anymore so there's nothing we should be afraid of."

Boomer thought for a while and got up from his spot on the ground. Brady smiled at him and they went through the jungle. Near the village, choking smoke was in the air. It was hard to breathe. Both kings started coughing. After a while the air cleared. They were shocked. The village looked horrible. Everywhere were flying pieces of glass and broken pots were lying on the ground. Mikayla ran towards them.

"I told you to wait. Why are you here?"

"It's our kingdom. We should know what's going on."

"Yeah!" added Boom.

The girl was angry but she didn't stop them. She took a breath and took them to one of the houses. A lot of people of Kinkow were inside, trying to help injured guards and other villagers. Mikayla left the kings again, helping guards patrolling the village. Twins were looking around. They couldn't understand what exactly happened but from people's stories it looked like Tarantula people had attacked them. A small kid was crying in the corner of the room. Boomer rushed to his side, while Brady kept talking with one of the guards. Boom tried to calm down the child. After a while he found out that the younger boy lost his toy sword. The king promised the boy that he will find his sword. After that, the boy named Chris smiled and went to his mom. Brady and Boomer went outside the house and started to go back to the castle. They still couldn't believe what happened. They both felt responsible for it. Boomer knew that he's the king so the feeling was normal for him but Brady… he felt horrible. Of course, he still didn't call himself a king but this whole situation was worrying him even more than the co-king.

They walked in silence, both immersed in thoughts, when they saw a woman. Her face was covered in tears. She frantically looked behind the trees. The kings watched her, not understanding what she's doing. Then Brady looked at her hand and elbowed Boomer to get his attention. The woman carried a small dolly.

"Oh… my kings…" she looked really sad.

"What happened?" asked Boomer.

"My daughter…" she started to cry again."… When Tarantulas attacked us, we separated… Now I can't find her anywhere."

Her cry was heartbreaking. Both kings quickly hugged the woman and went back to the village. They sat her on a couch inside a house, where Mikayla was helping people. Boomer and Brady stood on the porch. They looked at each other, nodded and went towards the jungle.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Trees around the village were high. On one of the branches was sitting a person. The person looked like a shadow. You couldn't see the face or who the black person was. The 'shadow' was watching the kings for a long time. He went after them but do nothing, just like he tried to know their every move. The 'shadow' stood up and jumping on the branches to the next trees, kept following the kings.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Mikayla stepped outside the house and sighed. She needed to rest a little. While she sat on the bench, Mason came to her.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, daddy. Everything is better now. Lots of people calmed down and are helping others."

"Good. I and the guards walked around. Tarantula people aren't here anymore for sure." The girl smiled weakly.

"I thought that they can come back, since the kings were he-" then it hit her, the kings weren't in the village.

"Where are the kings?"

"You haven't seen them on your way here?" she asked worriedly.

"No. We have to find them."

"But where could they go? I sent them to the castle. They should be there!"

Mikayla was worried but also angry. She should keep an eye on them or send a guard to do it. Not waiting too long, both guards started asking around the village. Nobody saw Boomer and Brady leaving. When Makoolas stopped by the house, some woman came to them.

"Are you looking for the kings?"

"Yes, do you know something?"

"I'm not sure. I was searching for my little girl and I spotted them in the jungle. They walked me home. I was crying but I think they went towards the Dark Side."

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Brady and Boomer walked carefully. A few minutes ago they crossed a line between the Light Side and the Dark Side. Boomer wasn't sure why he agreed to come here. He's never been a brave person. The kings were scared but something was telling them to keep going. The silence around them was creepy. Everywhere was darkness and shadows were playing with their eyes. The unknown shapes were suddenly appearing to disappear a second later.

"I don't like this place." Brady said.

"We should go back to the castle. Mason is probably angry already."

"But what about the kid?" Twins stopped and looked at each other.

"We can send guards. They're strong and know how to use a machete. We even don't have one and on the Dark Side live a lot of dangerous people and… not people."

"Well, you're right but…" Brady scratched his neck nervously.

"What?" Boomer looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, haha, it's kind of funny… I forgot our way back."

"YOU WHAT?" Boomer's scream interrupted the silence.

"Calm down bro."

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I do it when you just told me that we can't go back?"

"Listen. It's not only my fault. You were with me all this time. You could remember the way."

Boomer was clearly mad. If it wasn't a real life, you would tell that steam was escaping from his ears and nostrils. Fortunately for king Brady (or not), they had heard the sound of breaking twig before Kinkow lost one of the kings. Brady turned around and backed out a little. Before the kings could ran away, the next twig had been broken. This time the sound was heard behind them but closer than before. Boomer jumped up. They stood in the middle of the jungle without any weapon. The sky seemed darker than just a few minutes ago. The boys looked around frantically. It was closer. Boomer thought about Tarantula people encircling them and getting ready to attack. Brady was scared too, but he didn't know what could skulk in the forest.

Eyes of both of the kings were wide in an unspoken fear. When they were ready for the worst, something jumped out from the bushes. The kings screamed and started running away. The way between a dense forest wasn't the easiest one. It's a surprise that they hadn't lost each other but run side by side until they saw the sky more clearly. The trees became thinner and soon the boys saw a sunlight. Boomer looked behind him to see that something was following them tirelessly. Not wanting to meet the something, Boomer quicken his pace and was ahead of Brady. The paler twin looked at his brother and then past Boomer. Brady gasped and tried to grab Boomer by the arm but it was too late. Boomers slipped into a precipice…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Mason, Mikayla and a couple of the guards were going through the dark jungle, using machetes to clear their view. They couldn't believe that the kings went there on their own, especially knowing that both are cowards. Mikayla was calling the king's names but nobody answered her. She was truly upset and felt guilty for this whole situation.

"You can't blame yourself, baby girl. They never listen to us." Mason hugged his daughter.

"I know, daddy, but why they did it? They were always hiding when something was wrong."

"I don't know. Maybe they changed a little? It's been two years since they are our kings. We should remember who were their parents. Maybe Boomer and Brady started turning more into them."

"I hope, daddy. I hope…"

She wasn't convinced. It could be weird if in just one day, they changed so much. Mikayla sighed and went to help other guard.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Brady quickly ran towards the edge of the precipice. He was praying that Boomer is still alive. He took a deep breath and looked down. His prayers had been answered. Boomer stood on a small ledge a few feet under him. He had his eyes tightly closed and hung on to the rotten branch. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. At first Brady felt relieved but a minute later he saw that the ledge started to crumble.

"Boomer! Open your eyes and give me a hand!" Brady yelled, lying down on the ground and wanting to grab Boomer.

"You're kidding, right? It's too high. I hate highs!"

"Just give me your hand!"

Boomer slowly opened the eyes but unfortunately looked down. He hung on the branch even tighter instead lose his grip and take his brother's hand. Brady was annoyed and scared. If Boomer don't do what he told him, he will fall down. The paler king stood up quickly and looked for something that would help. He was surprised seeing a rope hanging on one of the trees. He woke up from his trance and grabbed the rope when he heard another scream from the co-king. Brady tied the rope around him and the other end he tried to give Boomer.

"Grab the rope!"

"What?" He still had his eyes shut.

"GRAB THE ROPE!"

Brady yelled and Boomer finally listened to him. When he did it, Brady started pulling him up. It was hard. Brady was slimmer than Boomer and both of them were naturally weak. The darker king put his foot on a higher ledge to help himself. He was freaked out but wasn't thinking about a death in such a young age!

There were left only a few more inches when the ground under Brady's feet started to crush. The boy quickly started stepping back, pulling Boomer with him. They were really lucky. The edge of the cliff stood up their weight. They were saved. The kings sat on the grass and were breathing heavily.

"Next time when something will chasing after me, I will just stop and they can eat me!" Boomer claimed.

"I guess... What was it, actually?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen it."

Then from the nearest bushes, they heard the same sound as before. Their eyes went wide and both stood up. A moment later something jumped out and they screamed in a fear...

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

The 'shadow' looked down. Just a few minutes ago he thought that the kings will fall. When Brady pulled Boomer up, the mystery person sighed. Was it a sigh of relieve or disappointed one? How much you wanted to know that, you couldn't guess it. The person turned around and quickly started jumping towards the village, knowing that kings won't go further for a while. About half a way to the castle, the 'shadow' stopped and watched the guards. They were cutting another creepers. The person saw Mikayla. She was immersed in thoughts, probably about the kings. The 'shadow' was sure that the guards won't find the twins for a next couple of hours. He sat on the tree and thought. In one swift movement, the person stood up jumping back to the kings.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

The twin's scream could wake up even the evil mummy. They ended screaming almost immediately. The kings were confused. Nothing was in front of them, even if something came up from long grass. Both boys blinked and looked down on the ground. Boomer was standing agape and Brady smiled at first, to start laughing hard a moment later. The 'something' wasn't a Tarantula person or a snake or a wolf but a cute little pet. It looks like a puppy but with a tail of a fox and pointed ears as huge as rabbit's ears. The 'thing' was watching the kings curiously.

"Stop laughing!"

"Why? It's funny! This little guy scared as almost to death. He even don't have fangs."

"Maybe I would laughing with you if our previous pet didn't imprison us!" Brady stopped laughing seeing Boomer's sudden outburst.

"How a pet can imprison you?" he asked concerned.

"It's a long story. I will tell you later."

"Yeah, we have to find that little girl from the village." Boomer looked at him in disbelieve.

"You still want to search for her?"

"Yes, I want to. We can't go back anyway." He shrugged.

Boomer sighed and stood up. Brady did the same. He smiled to the strange pet and patted his head. The animal just sat there and watched as the kings were walking off.

Boomer and Brady walked along in silence. After this little adventure, they weren't as much freaked out anymore. The kings kept looking around and carefully made their way through the jungle. The Sun went down. The night on the Dark Side was surprisingly the same as the night on the Light Side. The boys knew that they should rest. When they were almost asleep, Brady saw a glow not so far away from them. He propped himself on the arm and shook Boomer. The boy wasn't happy and was about to yell at his brother, when the paler twin pointed in some direction. Boomer looked there. Both kings stood up and came closer to the weird light. It was a bonfire. Around it were sitting Tarantula people. Some of them were dancing. It was some strange ritual. The boys watched them. Then Boomer caught sight of someone who didn't look like another Tarantula person. He turned left and tried to approach to the person without being seen by their enemies. Brady followed him. When they were close enough, the darker king was sure that the person was a girl. The same girl they will searching for. She was sitting in a huge cage. The Tarantulas were bad guys but they give the kid food and water. The girl was frightened. Her knees were shaking and she had tears in her eyes.

The twins slowly walked off. They didn't have to speak to know that they have to wait for a morning to save the little girl. They found a perfect hiding place in an old tree. Nobody could see them there… besides the 'shadow'…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

All the guards were tired. It was past midnight and they still hadn't found the kings.

"Where they can be?" asked Mikayla worriedly.

"They are here for sure. We'll find them. We should go to sleep now."

"But the kings…"

"The kings are sleeping. They can sleep through 12 hours or even more sometimes. They already passed out."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She lowered her eyes.

"I AM right. Don't worry, baby girl. They maybe aren't the smartest ones but they were born with silver spoons in their mouth."

Mikayla smiled. Mason called the guards and all of them went to sleep.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Next morning Brady woke up first. There was still pretty dark around but it was normal on the Dark Side. He stood up, not waking Boomer up and rushed quietly towards the place of the yesterday bonfire. He stopped next to a tree. On the ground were lying seven Tarantula people. The cage was closed and the girl was asleep. Brady took a step forward when one of the Tarantulas moved. He quickly backed off. Brady tensed and watched the man. Nothing happened. The man just turned around and squeezed a log next to him. Brady relaxed but jumped up a moment later when someone put a hand on his arm. It was Boomer. The paler king quickly and quietly told him the plan. They both carefully went closer to the girl. She opened her eyes and looked at the boys. She was shocked. Not every day you see your kings standing in front of you. Boomer pointed to the padlock. The girl knew what he meant and looked at one of the sleeping guards. Brady slowly came closer to the guard. The key was hanging on his neck. The king thought how he can take the key without waking the Tarantula. On the ground was lying a machete. The boy took it and started to cut the cable. A drop of sweat made a way on his face. He quickly wipe it with his hand. That one drop could wake up the guard and they didn't want it.

Finally the key fell on the ground. Brady put the key in the padlock and the girl came out from her cell. The tree of them carefully went away. Everything was going perfect until Boomer stepped on some twig. A loud crack woke up the guards. The kings and the girl started running and Tarantula people followed them.

"Boom! How we get out of here?" asked Brady not slowing down his pace.

"We have to find Mason!"

A few minutes later the girl was tired. The kings seeing that she can't run anymore, decided to find a hiding place. They ran into some bushes and lost Tarantulas. When they thought that there's no place to hide, a tree attracted Boomer's attention. They went towards it. Behind a thick of high grass was a hole. It was what they needed. Surprisingly there was a lot of space inside. The kings sat on the ground and listened for their guards or Mikayla. Silence. They even hadn't heard the Tarantulas. Boomer looked at the girl. She was scared.

"Don't worry. It's alright now. What's your name?"

"I'm Cassie. I lost my mom."

"That's why we're here. Your mom was worried about you, Cassie. She will be the happiest mom on Kinkow, when you'll be back." Brady smiled to the girl and she did the same.

"Mikayla and Mason will be here soon and we have a great place to hide."

"Boom…" the darker king looked at his twin. "How did you find this place, actually? We were too far away to see it."

"I'm not sure. I just saw as something reflected. It looked like a piece of glass or mirror but when we came closer, there was nothing here."

"Weird…" Brady muttered in concern.

Then they heard steps. Not knowing if that's a good sign, they became silent and listened for the familiar voices.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Mikayla, Mason and the other guards stepped into bushes. Only Mikayla's head was above the high grass. They kept looking for the kings. Their machetes couldn't cut the grass so they had to just walking around and searching through it. They stopped calling for the kings because of the Tarantula village not so far away from here.

A moment later Mason ran to some guards who caught some Tarantula people. Seven to be exact. Mikayla thought that if they have some hostage, she can try to call the kings.

"King Boomer! King Brady! Are you here?"

Then she saw some movement near to one of the trees. She took out her machete and came closer to the tree. There were standing three people. She immediately recognized the kings and the girl from the village. Mikayla called the guards and with a big smile hugged kings and Cassie, to hit Brady and Boomer's arms one moment later. She was relieved, happy and angry in the same time.

"What was that for?" asked Brady.

"You shouldn't just walk away without a guard. What were you thinking?"

"Relax, Mikayla. We found Cassie and nothing went wrong. Better if we go back to the castle."

She wanted to say something more but the kings already started walking with Cassie by their side. During the way back, Mason gave them a lecture about going alone on the Dark Side. It was a long way, especially with pretty mad Mikayla and lecturing Mason. The Boomer saw that Cassie is holding something in her hand all this time.

"Hey, what is it?" He pointed at her hand.

"This? It's a wooden sword. I found it before Tarantula people kidnapped me. It belongs to one of my friends."

"It's Chris's sword, am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know, my king?"

"He told us that he had lost his toy, when were in the village yesterday. He was pretty upset that he lost it."

"Oh… I'll give it to him when I will be back."

Boomer smiled. A few minutes later they stopped in the middle of the village. The mother and her daughter were happy seeing each other. Cassie's mom was crying. This time, they were tears of happiness. She hugged the kings and thank them for bringing her little girl back home. The boys were smiling. Seeing the laughing people around them and joyfulness on children faces, was the best price for them.

Suddenly they felt a hand on their arms. They looked around. Mason with a cold face took them back to the castle. Just when they stepped into the throne room, Mikayla started to yell at the twins.

"Maybe you're our kings but you're so stupid sometimes! How could you go there?"

"Chill, Mikayla, chill. Nothing happened and we promise that we won't do it again."

Brady said, while Boomer only looked from his brother to Mikayla. When the girl opened her mouth to yell at the king, someone interrupted her.

"Geez... What's going on here? Dirty Fairies came to the castle?"

They looked at the stairs. At the top stood Luna. By her bloody eyes, they could say that she didn't sleep well. Luna slowly went down the stairs.

"No, everything's okay. But why are you tired? You slept almost two days." Boomer said confused.

"I didn't. I woke up yesterday afternoon around 3 p.m. and I was rewriting my notes to the Great Book. I ended 4 hours ago."

"You ruined our national treasure!" Mason screamed.

"MASON!" Brady yelled wanting to defend Luna.

"Relax, Sasquatch. I just glued pieces of paper with translation to the book. If I didn't do it, we could lost it. Now, I'm going home."

Luna yawned. Mason didn't say anything more. The girl was pretty tired and everybody could tell that she had a lot of work lately. Brady quickly thanked her and smiled. He was the only one who didn't mind any of her ideas. The Great Book looked, actually… great. Every word was wrote neatly and pages fitted to the rest perfectly. The kings and guards needed sleep. Even Mason lay down in his bed and smiled, forgetting about his fury and last two days. This afternoon and a whole night, everybody slept peacefully in their beds with huge smiles on their faces.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

The 'shadow' stood at the top of the gate. The kings were safe. Like always. Their adventures were crazy and dangerous but Brady and Boomer had something in them, that they never let down their people. The mystery person wasn't surprised that they survived. But how two boys who always get into troubles could be kings of the legend? It was secret for a whole island, secret that only two people knew about...


	6. Chapter 6 Fishy Problem

**AN: Hello everyone! It's been a while... Thanks for all reviews, special thanks to _TheRedFlowerOfFire_ for an inspiration to keep writing and _Glee Clue Rock 1251 _for reading (almost) from the beginning... Anyway, chapter is shorter than last time. A lot of mistakes (probably) since it was a 'last minute' chapter. Hope you'll like it! ;)  
>PS. Now EVERYBODY can leave a review :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 "Fishy Problem"<strong>_

The kings and Mikayla looked at the door. Luna, Lanny and Mason stepped into the castle. Lanny carried a bowl with his fish, Yamakoshi. There wasn't anything special in it, except... all three of them were wet from heads to toes.

"Wow, what happened to you, guys?" asked Brady.

"Let's just say that not every fish like to swim."

Luna said when she spitted out rest of the water from her lungs and both, Luna and Mason, glared at Lanny, who just looked back at them with a facial expression saying 'What? It's not my fault!'. The twins and Mason's daughter were confused. When everyone got a towel and dried themselves, Brady sat on a one arm of the throne.

"Can you explain?" he asked.

"You really wanna know, huh?" Luna looked at him and seeing him nodding, she started the story. "Well, let's back to today's morning when…"

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

After Tarantula adventure everybody wanted to relax and forgot about problems. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, just like not the same castle. Luna wasn't here for a while and Mason was glad that she wasn't. When she was around, something always went wrong. Funny how much it reminded him about the kings and their weird ideas. Now, when Brady had problems with memories, they weren't going anywhere. For a couple of days, Boomer and Mikayla has been trying to show the injured king his favorite places and activities, of course excluding everything what was dangerous. Mason couldn't be happier. He was a little ashamed but he thought that now it was a lot better place to live than when the kings first arrived on Kinkow.

Well, maybe it was true but what's good, can't last too long. In a one of those, oh so beautiful for Mason, days the Elders came to the castle. They were angry that the king still don't remember anything. When they finally left, Mason knew that it's time to look to the Great Book with Luna's notes. He flipped some pages and stopped at the new one. He remember that they had by now the first ingredient. It was time for a next one. Meddling Eye…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

"Wait a second! What's the Meddling Eye?" Boomer interrupted.

"If you let her finish, you will know." Brady wanted to rather listen to the story than his brother's complaining.

"Actually, king Boomer reminded me that we still have to get back the eye…" she looked at the fish. "Anyway, let's back to the story, we can do the rest later. When Mason was looking through the book…"

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

The huge door hung open and Lanny went inside. He held a bowl fish in his hands. It was weird considering that you rather not taking your fish on a walk. Well… Lanny was Lanny, he loved Yamakoshi more than anything, even being king. The boy gently put the fish on a table in the middle of the room and came closer to Mason. He was about to tell when doors flung open again. That startled Mason and Lanny. In the doorway stood Luna with her bag and a big smile on her face.

"What's up? I hope I didn't miss anything."

"No, and I would like to know why you trying to break the doors?" asked Mason angrily.

"Wha… Ah, doors, sorry. That's not important." Mason opened his mouth but she was fast and in a second was at the table, putting something on it and speaking again. "I kinda remembered our next ingredient. I asked the doctor about it and here it is! I don't know why he had it but it wasn't special for him so I took it. And don't worry, this time I've gotten the permission to do it."

Mason and Lanny looked at the table. There was a little jar wrapped in a piece of paper. Mason took and slowly unpacked the jar…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

"What was inside?"

"Boomer! Stop interrupting. She told us that there was the second ingredient!" Brady was already tired.

"Brady is right. Meddling Eye was in the jar. The Sasquatch opened it and it was the worst thing he did today…"

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Both, Mason and Lanny, were freaked out. Lanny screamed and jumped on Mason's arms. Luna was looking at them strangely. They knew exactly what they were looking for so seeing the Meddling Eye shouldn't be as shocking as seeing three headed lion. After a while Luna smiled mischievously. Lanny and Mason's faces were priceless.

"Well, well, well... The Big Mason is scared of a little eye?" then her smile change into the one she has almost all the time. "Finally something that's freaking you out! I'm so proud of myself!"

It wasn't anything weird. Who wouldn't be happy seeing the Sasquatch running away from something he was looking for.

"What, the heck, is this?" asked Lanny.

"The Meddling Eye."

"And again, what is this?"

"Well, the Meddling Eye is weird but powerful. Everyone who will swallow it, changes. I mean, someone's behavior. For example, if I swallowed it I might hate everybody around and even try to kill them."

Then Lanny smiled evilly. It was a great opportunity to make someone kill the kings. When Mason was arguing with the girl again. Lanny grabbed the jar. Thankfully, Luna has seen him and quickly took the jar from him.

"Oh, no no no! We have to be careful with it. The eye is really… bouncy. I will take it. You're too clumsy to wield the jar."

Luna smiled and started going into direction of the throne when she tripped. Like you can tell, the eye was now bouncing around about a meter above the floor. All people in the room screamed and started chasing after the organ. Guards and villagers were looking strangely at the trio. The eye in a second was on the one side of the castle to a few jumps later be in the other. When the trio thought that the item will bump onto front door and jump exactly in their hands, Mahama opened the door. Another scream was heard. Mason, Lanny and Luna stared wide eyed at him. Mahama swallowed the ingredient. Luna was curious what the eye will do with the guard, while Mason and king's cousin were afraid that he might attack them. Slowly Mahama's eyes widened and a weird grin appeared on his face. About a minute later, he started running around and hugging everyone in the room. When he came to Mason, the man hugged him and... didn't want to let go! Mason tried to push him aside but the grip on his waist was too tight. At first Lanny and Luna were dumbfounded but it didn't take them long to start laughing their heads off. The girl even fell on the floor and began hitting nearest chair with clenched fists. Mason got angry and with Mahama on his back, came closer to the teenagers. When they saw a big shadow above their heads they looked up and immediately stopped laughing. They stood up in a rush and backed a little from a man. Luna gulped.

"Okay, Mahama can't be like this and we need the eye. Somebody had any idea what to do?"

"Kill him and order a doctor to do an autopsy."

Lanny muttered under his breath. Thankfully nobody heard him. Luna knitted her eyebrows and putting a hand under her chin, started thinking…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Kings were laughing hard and Mikayla was chuckling quietly. Mason wasn't pleased.

"Hahaha, oh my… What happened next? After all, the eye was ate by Yamakoshi. – asked Brady.

"Well, we couldn't wait too long. Mahama was squeezing Mason even tighter with every single minute. There was only one thing we could do. Mahama had to… vomit the eye. We went to the kitchen. Fortunately, I know some really nasty things…"

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Mason stood next to a table, trying not to fall, while Luna and Lanny were making some strangely looking drink. The girl put onion, garlic, mud and curdled milk in it. Next she had to wait for Lanny who was send for the nastiest thing you could found in the castle. When they saw him with a peg on his nose and tears in the eyes, they backed off a little. Luna quickly grabbed items from him and without waiting started adding to the drink. First, Boomer's sweaty t-shirt. Luna put gloves on and squeezed the shirt. Sweat was dropping to the glass really fast. Next was Brady's sock. Everyone on the island knew how much his feet stinks. Luna planned to make only a half of the glass, but liquids from the twins were streaming and streaming and streaming… You couldn't see the end.

Mahama drank the glass in one gulp. There wasn't even a second when he started coughing and ran to the toilet. Luna ran after him. She couldn't let him flush the eye. It didn't take long as they came back. Mahama had a green face. No-one was surprised when he sat on the couch and pulled knees to his chest. There wasn't a person in the world who wouldn't have trauma after tasting kings clothes.

The girl put the item to the jar again.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you were so wet." Said Mikayla.

"Luna thought that the eye need to relax." Mason hissed.

"Don't look at me like that. It wasn't my fault that it escaped again."

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Lanny and Mason screamed and Luna took a step back.

"Anyway… We went to the beach and took a boat. Lanny had Yamakoshi with him. I'm not sure why…" Mason continued the story.

"Hey! Yamakoshi has friends too!" Everybody looked at the boy.

"So, like I was saying, we weren't that far away from the coast when a mermaid emerged to the surface…"

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

"Hi, what're you get in this jar?" asked the mermaid with a smile.

"Nothing what would be interesting for you, Anastasia."

Luna tightened the grip. Mermaids never were a good sign. Boys were already drooling. Anastasia was playing with her hair and nibbling her upper lip. Luna quickly clapped her hands and boys woke up from the trance. Anastasia stopped seducing the guard and Lanny.

"What're you want?"

"Um, nothing. I just haven't seen you for a while… Belluna." The mermaid smirked and Luna's eyes widened.

"Belluna? Who's Belluna?" asked Mason while Lanny tried not to laugh.

"Oh, she hadn't told you, yet? Luna's real name is Belluna."

Luna was angry and a little scared. Mason didn't like her so by one secret she might lose his trust and _that_ would be pretty bad. The guard just looked at the girl but before he could say something, Luna raised her hands up forgetting about the eye. Mermaid took a opportunity and smacked Luna's hand with her tail. Anastasia caught the eye, winked at them, she submerged. Luna turned her head slowly towards Mason and smiled innocently.

"LUUUUNAAAAA!"

Mason yelled and the girl stood up. It's wasn't the best idea. The boat wobbled and the bowl slipped out of Lanny's sweated hands. All three of them lunged forward trying to catch the fish. Finally the girl grasped it but unfortunately upside down. Yamakoshi fell to the ocean and Lanny screamed.

"Well, at least he can meet his friends, hehe." She smiled nervously.

"Are you dumb? Yamakoshi can't swim!" Mason and Luna were dumbfounded.

"Lanny… how the fish can't swim?" asked Luna.

"Argh! It's too deep for him! He's only swimming in rivers and the bowl!"

"Okay, okay. Relax. There's for sure something we can do."

Luna opened her bag and started searching. After a while, the boat was full. On the bottom were laying old short pencils, glass balls, pieces of puzzles, paper clips and little boxes with unknown stuffs. Finally she pulled out with a grin a strange plant and some weird fruits. Lanny took one berry in the hand.

"What is it? How it can even help us?"

Luna ignored him and throw some to the ocean. It didn't took long as the mermaid showed up again… but without a jar.

"Anastasia, where's the eye?"

"Oh, I opened this stupid jar of yours and that… something escaped. Actually, it should be somewhere here."

They all looked around. Mason spotted the Meddling Eye a few feet away from the boat. Since the mermaid liked to watch as people are trying so hard to get something, she would get in less than a second, she was following the trio. Mason reached out his hand and when he almost had it in his grasp, Anastasia giggled and he lost his concentration…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Everyone in the room were quite. Mikayla, Boomer and Brady were starring at Mason, waiting for his next words. After a few seconds, Boomer became impatient.

"Mason, what happened next?"

"Well…"

"Wait. My turn. It's good that Mason didn't catch the eye. Yamakoshi was angry, I think…"

"He _was_ angry!" Lanny interrupted.

"…and ate the item. I knew that the eye changes humans but I didn't know what it can do to a fish..."

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

The fish disappeared in water. They were looking around but there was no sign of the fat, frog-looking fish (or whatever it truly was). Then Luna saw that the mermaid have a strange smile on her face. Before she could ask the sea creature, she disappeared either. Shocked Luna raised her eyebrows. Lanny started to panic. The guard and the girl couldn't calm him down. The owner of the fish stood up and called Yamakoshi, offending other sea creatures in the same time. One of the sharks wasn't glad that some stupid human calls him and his brothers bad names, and hit on the side of the boat. It was enough to turn it upside down and broke into pieces. A good thing was that a lot of animals around the island weren't interested in eating humans. Luna had enough time to grab weird plants she took out earlier from her bag.

"Okay, since Yamakoshi is somewhere here it will be the best to dive into water. Have you seen or read Harry Potter?" both guys shook their heads. "Anyway, you have to swallow it and we can live without air about 30 minutes. It should let us find the fish."

Boys did what she said. A few minutes later they saw Yamakoshi and Anastasia. If not a strange plant, they would be dead now. They had their mouth opened widely. The mermaid was kissing Yamakoshi and you could almost see hearts instead of his eyes. Yamakoshi fell in love with Anastasia!...

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

"…It took us about 20 minutes to 'save' Yamakoshi and get here. That's why we were so wet."

Everybody were staring at her in silence. After a while the girl started waving her hand in front of their faces. Then Boomer said.

"So… Your real name is Belluna?"

"Really? It's the only thing you learned from this story?" she asked.

"Um… Is there something I _can_ learn from the story?"

"Weeell… Fishes and mermaids don't match?"

Luna said innocently. Then everybody in the room remembered the part when Yamakoshi and Anastasia were kissing. Everyone made disgusted faces but quickly shook off the memory.

"Okay, but seriously. Why we have to call you Luna when it's not our name?" asked Boomer.

"I just like it better, okay? My parents liked weird names." Boomer couldn't not agree with her, Belluna was a strange name. "Now, it's time to get back the eye… Where's Yamakoshi?"

She asked looking around. Everybody did the same, even Lanny. The bowl with the fish just disappeared… again! There wasn't much time since digestive juices could start digest the Meddling Eye in any minute. People started running around and trying to find the fish. They looked in every room, every little hole and every corner but they didn't find the fish. There was only one place left. The kitchen. Lanny and Luna went white and rushed to the kitchen. The bowl was laying on a table in the middle of the room. Mahama stood above the bowl with grapes and fed Yamakoshi. The eye worked on him too.

"How we get back the Meddling Eye?" Brady asked.

"Hm… I think I have rest of the drink I gave Mahama earlier. Ah, ha!"

She pulled a small vial from her bag. Everyone were standing agape. How the hell she had her bag back? It should be still under water! What's even more weird, the bag was dry! She just opened the vial and poured it to the bowl. The fish went green and then spitted out the item. Luna caught the eye and Lanny his fish when he jumped out of the bowl. Mason, Mikayla and Boomer decided that the best for is to put the eye in the secret 'volt 14'. When the guard was secured the item, Luna, Lanny and Brady were trying to clean up Yamakoshi's bowl. After a few hours the fish could be put again into his glass home.

"Wow. It's pretty late, I have to go. See you around!" Luna smiled and ran out of the castle.

"I'm going too. It was a long day." Mason, Mikayla and Lanny went upstairs.

"Heh, Belluna… Her parents had to be some clowns from a circus or something. Time for a sleep."

Boomer started to walk upstairs and Brady followed him. When Brady was about to step on a stairs, something caught his eyes. For a while he thought that he saw a movement next to some bushes but when he turned into their direction, nothing was there. Everything was perfectly fine.

"Are you coming, bro?" Boomer snapped him up from his trance. Was it just his imagination or something really was in there? Naaah, who could be following the king with no memories? It doesn't make sense. He raised his eyebrows but quickly shook his head and went upstairs with a strange feeling…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm... I think that some of your questions about this chapter will be answered in a next chapter... Keep asking questions and reviewing :) Your opinion is REALLY important and gives me a 'power' to continue the story.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Stalker

**AN: Wow... it was fast, haha. Today is 9th of July. Since I'm a big Mitchel Musso fan, I just had to update the story today. I know he won't see this but... HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY MITCHEL! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 „Stalker"<strong>_

Brady was sitting on the beach. He still wasn't sure if the movement from last night was only his imagination or he really saw something. Brady wanted to believe that just his mind played with him but deep inside he felt that something or someone was watching him. It wasn't the first time he felt that way but before it wasn't that strong. Everything was confusing him. In just few days he lost his memories, became a king, met all those weird people, saved the king and was chased by Tarantula people. If it wasn't enough, there were those strange feelings.

Brady sighed and lay down on warm sand. He had to clear his mind. He lay under one of the palm trees near to the forest. The weird feeling hit him again. The king propped himself on his elbow and turned a little to see the forest behind him. At first nothing happened but then Brady caught something in the corner of his eye. He was watching the place for a while when he heard someone's voice calling him. He turned around and saw Mikayla running in his direction.

"Brady, here you are. You should tell us where are you going."

"Sorry. I wanted to think a little about everything what happened." He was quite for a while. "Kinkow is really beautiful but also strange." Mikayla sat next to him.

"Yes. It's a magical island, after all. But be careful when you're going somewhere. If there is something wrong, tell me or my dad immediately. It might be dangerous." Brady looked again behind him.

"Can I ask you something?" Brady wasn't sure what he's seeing, he tried to forget about the feeling.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Um… Boomer told me that I have a crush on you and that I was complementing you in a… weird… way. Is it true?"

"Um, yes. You used to say that my hair are shining… like lion's fur in the Sun."

"Okay… It IS weird… Actually… it's pretty funny, hahaha…"

Brady started laughing and soon Mikayla couldn't hold back her own laugh. A few minutes later they were sitting in a silence, just watching the ocean and listening to crushing waves. Mikayla never thought that she will be in the same place with king Brady and he won't be hitting on her. It was nice just being next to each other. Suddenly Mikayla saw like Brady is slightly turning around towards the forest.

"Hey." Brady turned to her. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked and Brady sigh.

"I'm not sure. It's just… I think that… Huh, since the day we went to the Dark Side, I feel someone's eyes on me. Maybe it's just me but I can't stop thinking that somebody is watching me."

"It's probably nothing. Your mind can playing with you, that's all. Don't worry." Mikayla smiled and stood up. "I have to go. Dad wants me to help villagers."

Brady smiled at her. She was a nice girl but her words didn't help. He was still worried. Then he thought that the best way to calm himself is to go for a walk in the forest. But when he could go? He didn't know any place besides the village. The only person he could find in the jungle was Belluna. It shouldn't be so hard to find a girl who makes more noise than a flock of birds. Brady laughed at the memory from yesterday when she, Mason and Lanny were all wet. She was really crazy! Somehow, from all the people on the island, she was the most interesting and familiar to him.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Boomer was lying in the bed. Last days were rather boring, nothing happened. He couldn't understand why Brady is now getting up so early but since his brother didn't even remember crushing on Mikayla, maybe it was just some part of amnesia. After a few sweet and lazy minutes, Mason stepped into the room.

"My king, you have to go to the village. Villagers are waiting for a reassuring speech."

"Reassuring speech? Really? I thought that it was yesterday… and the day before… and the day before the day… and…"

"I understand my king, but since your brother doesn't know much about Kinkow and being the king, you have to do all the job by yourself." Then the guard left king's bedroom and Boomer got up, slowly going to the closet.

"I wish Brady hadn't lost his memories. Being the only king sucks..."

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

The jungle was dense. Thankfully people from Kinkow made a lot of paths and set sign-posts on every fork in the footpath. Brady was surprised when on the one of the sign-post he read: 'Freaky Assistant of the Shaman – run until you can!'. Okay, now it's official: Belluna is crazy. He shook his head and went further. Even if it was a way that nobody were ever going, the place was incredible. Flowers here were amazingly colourful and beautiful. Around were flying different types of butterflies and birds. Even air seemed to be more fresh than in the other part of the island. You had never seen anything like this before in your life. It looked like a perfect and peaceful place. The one that kings of legend should create, place of 'Golden Age'.

Brady was amazed. Whole Kinkow was magical but in this place you could feel magic with your heart and soul. He still felt eyes on him but he didn't care that much now. The place really calmed him down. Soon he saw a clearing. In the middle was standing a little wooden hut. Next to the hut was garden and Belluna was squatting in the middle of the herbs patch. Like always, she had her bag in her hand.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Brady asked and she stood up looking at him.

"Oh, hey! King Brady! Why are you here? Oh, and I'm looking for some herbs and mushrooms for a doctor. He's sick lately."

"I was stressed and wanted to go for a walk to calm down. Is it something bad with the Shaman?"

"Well, you could think that but the longer he is lying in his bed the more I think he's pretending illness so he doesn't have to go anywhere." She smiled at Brady and looked down again.

"Maybe I can help you?" He asked but then she pulled something from the ground and put it to her bag.

"No, thank you. I just got what I needed." Then she went to the door and opened them. "It's a great day for a cold cup of tea. Come in."

He accepted the invitation and stepped into the hut. From the outside it didn't look special but inside was interesting. On a wall were hanging herbs, mushrooms, vegetables and fruits. On the left was a table with a four chairs around it. Brady sat on the one. It was pretty comfortable. He only wondered how the fridge in the corner is working properly. He hadn't seen any cables outside the house.

"You think how's my fridge can works, huh?" She put a cup of tea in front of him. "It's a tropical island, the Sun is here almost every day, so I bought a few solar panels."

"Solar panels? I thought they are expensive."

"They are." Brady looked at her. " My parent's left me some money."

"What happened to your parents?"

She was surprised. Of course, she was using past sentences when she spoke about them but it was unexpected that the king actually caught it. She slowly sat next to him on the chair.

"They died a few years ago." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you about it."

"Don't be, one people die so the other could live. It's normal."

"Boomer said that our parents died too." He looked at his cup.

"Yeah, I know…. But they've never left you. They always are and will be in your heart, even if you've never met them. Family's love is more powerful than you think."

She smiled and got up with her cup. He looked at her. For the first time she said something that wasn't weird or dumb. It was not only sweet but it made him feel a lot better.

Something caught Brady's attention. On his right, just by the wall, was standing a trunk and on top of it were laying a sketchbook. He took it and started flipping pages. Drafts were just amazing. He saw an owl, a fox and draft of the clearing with flying butterflies.

"Wow… Those pictures are beautiful."

"Oh, you found one of my sketchbook. Thanks. I love drawing from time to time. It's my hobby." She started to add some ingredients to a bowl.

"You a really surprising person." She laughed.

"Maybe. My mom was a great painter. Thanks to her I started drawing."

"What about your dad?" He was really curious now.

"Well, he was more into singing I guess. It's no wonder that I have such a weird name. Artists are always a little abnormal."

"And you're the best example?"

"Hey!" Then she thought a little and said "Okay, it's actually true." Brady smiled and looking at the bowl next to her, he had to ask her about one thing.

"Yesterday you hadn't finished the story." She looked at him not understanding what he meant. "You never told us how you saved Yamakoshi."

"Oh… It was really hard. That stinky mermaid was really, and I mean _really_ in love with that fish…"

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Anastasia was kissing the fish almost hungrily. Between kisses you could heard such words like: 'sweet', 'cute', 'yummy' or 'lovely'. If it wasn't a mermaid and a fish, you could call it really sweet but it was truly nasty. The trio were surprised that their lunch is still in their stomachs. They knew that it won't be easy to 'unstick' sea creatures from each other. Mermaids were strong after all. There was only one possibility. Yamakoshi had to fall in love with other fish that they could control.

"Great plan. Where are we gonna find such a fish, stupid?"

"You don't have to be mean, Lanny."

"But he's right. Where we can find a fish that would like to help us." Mason was unconvinced.

"Chill. One turtle owes me a favour. She will help us. Just wait."

The girl came back ten minutes later. By her side was a huge turtle. Mason and Lanny weren't sure if it works for Yamakoshi but what else could they do? Nothing. Belluna said something to the turtle and the animal started to swim towards the couple.

"How the heck you know turtle's language?" Lanny asked.

"When you're want to be a shaman, you have to know a lot of pretty weird things."

She answered, not even looking at the boy. She was too preoccupied watching a show in front of them. The turtle was really close to the Lanny's fish. She winked to him to catch his attention. For now the plan was working perfectly. Yamakoshi looked at the turtle and in one second escaped from mermaid's arms, swimming closer to a new ocean's beauty. When Mason thought that the fish will catch the turtle, he saw that the girl is holding a thin rope. The end of the rope was tied around their live 'bait'. In one swift move, Belluna pulled the rope and started swimming towards the land. Mason and Lanny hadn't even thought twice, just rushed after the girl. It was crazy! Belluna was really fast but Yamakoshi, that fat and ugly frog-fish, was not even two feet behind the turtle! Not to mention about Anastasia that was yelling and trying to caught her lover. When Belluna found herself in the shallow, she quickly stood up and brought the turtle back from the sea. Lanny and Mason were soon standing next to her. By the time Yamakoshi jumped out from the water, Lanny stood with a bowl full of water in his hands. Lanny hugged the bowl with a happy smile on the face. The trio thought that finally they can catch a breath when Mason saw the angry mermaid crawling towards them really fast. Lanny, Mason and Belluna screamed and ran to the castle…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

"I left our turtle lady on the beach and then we were back in the castle." The king was looking at her in silence for a while and it started to freak her out.

"… Your real name is really Belluna?"

"Seriously? Is it the only thing you can think about after the story?"

"Well, yeah." He smiled innocently and shrugged.

"…I don't blame you. I would ask the same question if I was in your place." She laughed and washed cups.

"So… why you could yourself 'Luna' when it's not your name?"

"Belluna is a weird name." She said not looking at him.

"But why 'Luna'?"

"Well, my parents liked Italy. A lot of artist lived there." She sat next to the king again. "They were saying that no matter where you are, there's one thing that you can always see, never change and remind them about the family. The thing that gives peace."

"What's it?" He asked curious.

"The Moon. My parents believed that the Moon is magical. At night they could relax after a hard day. Everything is different when there's the Moon on the sky. Interesting plants, beautiful views and amazing animals that you can't see in daylight. They appreciated it when they went to Italy. Someone showed them the beauty of the night. 'la bella Luna' means 'the beautiful Moon'. They called me 'Belluna' because I was for them their moon."

Belluna smiled but it was a half sad smile. Her eyes were smiling the happy one. Brady understood that it's a happy memory but her parents weren't here anymore so she really missed them. He couldn't remember his own parents but he truly knew how she felt. Memories were really important for her.

"I chose calling myself 'Luna' instead 'Bella'. The Moon is needed but in the same time almost no one can see him, haha. Besides, I don't think that 'Bella' fits me." She was her usual happy self again.

"You're parents had a lot of adventures, I guess."

They smiled. Brady was glad that he met Belluna, even if it means that he don't mind losing his memories. She was interesting person with a huge potential. Maybe she joked a lot and blew up the kitchen but she knew things that nobody would ever think of. Sometimes Brady felt like they met before, like she was his best friend or even sister. It might be just her behaviour but he knew that she understands him better than anybody on Kinkow.

"There's one thing…" She looked at him. "Actually I came here because I have a weird feeling lately. It's like someone is going after me, watching me."

"When did you start to feel it?" Brady had never seen her so concerned.

"In the jungle. The day when I and Boomer found the girl from the village."

"Oh, it's probably just the Dark Side's effect. You always feel uneasy there." She smiled encouragingly and looked at the clock. "Oh, my! It's really late, you should go back to the castle."

She quickly stood up, grabbed the coat and gave it to the king. He wasn't sure why she gives it to him but she explained that nights on Kinkow are somehow cold those days. They both went outside. Thankfully the Sun was still up and the path was easy to find. Belluna carried two flashlights. When they got to the fork, she gave him one flashlight.

"In case if the Sun goes down. I guess you know how to go back."

"Yeah, I know." She turned around wanting to go home. "I think that 'Bella' suits you too."

She turned around to look at him but he was going home now. She was surprised. Belluna watched him for a while and smiled to herself. It wasn't her regular smile. It's the true one, the one you give someone who made you feel special and happy.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Unfortunately for king Brady the Sun set soon after he left Bella. The uncomfortable feeling from earlier was back. He was looking around nervously, searching for some weird signs of someone's being. The sky was black, even stars were hiding behind grey clouds, waiting for something to happen. The air seemed to be really dense. It didn't take long until Brady could see a white fog floated a few inches above the ground. The king gulped saliva. He was really stressed and freaked out. Everything around him was developing anxiety.

Brady couldn't hide his happiness when he saw the castle. Finally he could get out of the dark and scary forest. He took a few steps towards the castle but something stopped him. He felt it. Someone was watching him. The king turned around slowly. At first he saw nothing and started to think that he's paranoid but a second before he opened the gate to the castle's square, he caught a shadow in the corner of the eye. Something really was there but he didn't want to check it and quickly stepped on the square, leaving open gate behind him.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Belluna was walking slowly towards her hut. She liked watching animals and plants at night, especially when the Moon was high in the sky. The forest seemed to be even more magical than in a daylight. Everything was so peaceful, just wonderful. She took a deep breath and enjoyed fresh air, closing her eyes. After a few seconds, the girl opened her eyes and looked o the right. There wasn't a wind today but bushes were swaying lightly.

"Maybe king Brady was right. Better I will go check on him."

Not waiting longer, she rushed towards the castle. If something happened to the king, there could be a lot of troubles.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

On the square were waiting Mason, Mikayla and Boomer. The dark king was worried. Brady didn't come back yet. Mason and Mikayla were ready to go look for the king when he appeared in the gate. For the look on his face they could tell that something scared him.

"What happened, my king?" asked worried Mikayla.

"Something is stalking me. I saw a shadow. I don't know what it was but it's going after me."

Normally they could ignored it. The kings liked to see things non-existing but the fear in Brady's eyes didn't let them ignore it. Then they heard steps on the sand and stones. Mason and Mikayla pulled out their machetes and got ready to fight. The gate opened more and they saw… Belluna. The guards sighed.

"It's just Belluna." Mason said trying to calm his king.

"…Okaaay, I don't know what you talking about."

"Brady thought that something is stalking him. He saw the shadow. But it was just you." Boomer explained.

"Um… the problem is that it wasn't me. I chose other way to the castle than king Brady." Everyone looked at her.

"Actually, why are you here?" asked Mason.

"I was going home when bushes next to me started swaying. It's not a windy night, they shouldn't sway."

The air was dense again. It was strange. The silence was freaking them out. Even Belluna could feel that something is wrong. The stood next to each other for a while just looking around, trying to see something unusual. When Belluna came closer to the gate something jumped out from the forest and quickly ran through the gate. Boomer and Brady screamed and hid behind the rock. Mason and Mikayla took a few steps back but not Belluna. She came closer to the creature that was standing in a shadow of a column. When she was close enough, she started to laugh. Everyone looked at her confused. Brady slowly came closer and started laughing along with the girl.

"Haha, oh my! Again! Boomer, come here! It's our old friend." He smiled to his brother.

Now the guards and king Boomer looked at the animal. It had almost rabbit's ears and tail of a fox. Boomer's eyes widened. He remembered it from the jungle. The animal scared them so much that he almost fell from a high slope.

"What is it?" asked Mikayla.

"It's dox. Half dog, half fox, only ears are from a rabbit. Doxes leave only on Kinkow." She turned to king Brady who was now patting his new friend. "Well, I think he likes you."

"This little guy likes scaring people but is really cute."

Brady stood up and the animal jumped on his arm curling up into a small bowl. Doxes were sweet animals but rather didn't like people much. This dox must to really like the king.

"You should give him a name. Doxes don't like humans but if they actually do like someone, they won't leave you for a while."

"Maybe Fog? Before I came here I saw his shadow in a fog."

Mason tried to protest but Brady didn't even want to listen to the guard's complaining. Belluna and Brady with the dox in his arms stepped into the castle talking. The animal wasn't big, didn't eat too much and looked like a puppy. Besides, Fog could find food by himself. It shouldn't be that bad having a little dox in the castle, should it?...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed ;) I'm waiting for your opinions.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Girls and Claws Part 1

_**Chapter 8 „Girls and Claws"**_

When there's a war, mostly men are fighting with each other. But how strong, cruel and fast men are, women can beat them. It doesn't mean that boys are worse than girls. The thing is that girls have their own way to get what they want. How most boys wouldn't ever hit a girl, girls can hit them. But when woman is cruel the most? Answer is simple. When other woman stays on her way. Two fighting girls can destroy everything. In those moments even the bravest guys don't try interrupt them, especially when those girls are daughter of the best guard and blowing everything up assistant of the Shaman.

Yeah, you're right. Mikayla and Belluna were fighting. 'Why? ' you ask. It's another simple answer. Belluna was helping them for a while but girls didn't have time to talk with each other. Of course, when they finally got the chance, something just had to go wrong…

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

"Chill, girl! I will fix it!"

Belluna was running around the castle, chased by angry Mikayla. The guard had her machete in the hand, clearly trying to kill or at least injure the older girl. Bella, like she now wanted to call her, and Mikayla were sitting in the guard's room and talking about the vase that once again was in pieces. Boys broke it earlier, when they played 'hide and seek'. Don't ask me why the heck they were doing it but I think you know them as long as their kingdom to just ignore it. Anyway, Mikayla had enough of repairing the vase every time and Belluna wanted to help her. The rest you should know. Like always when she was around the castle, something had to explode. Unfortunately for her, it was Mikayla's bedroom.

Girls stormed into the throne room where Mason lectured the twins about playing in a armoury with their magical rings. Both of the kings weren't listening to the guard. Boomer dozed out, probably thinking about Beyonce or Selena Gomez, and Brady had the Great Book on his lap. At least he was reading it, what's also a little abnormal but nobody cared at the moment. One angry girl with a weapon plus one annoying yet dangerous girl equals huge troubles.

"Girls! Girls! What are you doing?" asked Mason.

"She destroyed my room!"

"I said I will fix it!"

Then Mikayla threw the machete in Bella's head but she quickly bent down. When Bella saw Mikayla going at her, she started running again. Mikayla was still chasing the older girl and the others tried to calmed her down. Of course, when they saw the look on her face, they gave up and moved back to the couch. After a while Brady couldn't take it anymore. How the girl can ever help him if they are fighting? Even before they were quarreling about the best way to the beach or if Fog should live inside or outside the castle. He didn't know what to do about the girls. With a sigh he almost throw the book on the table. The Great Book opened on some random page with a loud crack. The girls stopped and looked at the king who put his hands on a page and started talking with a small anger in his voice.

"How do you want to help me if you can't stand each other! When you're in the same room alone, you want to kill each other or you're fighting about nothing! I know. It's your room Mikayla but come on! She said she will fix it. She's sorry about destroying your bedroom. Just get over it."

"But…"  
>"Oh stop it! I think that the only way for you to get along is to be together all the time. I wish that you two could be together as long as you will start to work not fight with each other!"<p>

And troubles started. Everybody looked at his hand on the book. Brady's ring started to glow a red light. One moment later the ring shoot two rays that hit the girls. Magic was powerful on Kinkow, especially the king's magic. Everyone in the room closed the eyes and when they opened them again, girls were standing a few inches from each other. At first everything seemed to be normal but, like I said, SEEMED to be. When Mikayla started to go towards her dad, she was pulled back. Brady and Boomer were confused but islanders knew what's going on. King's wish came true. Belluna and Mikayla will be glued to each other until they will stop fighting.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Four hours. Exactly four hours was needed to give up. The Shaman, the Great Book, all Elders from Kinkow. Nobody could help the girls. If one trouble wasn't enough, soon after they sat in the throne room to think, a guard or rather a spy ran through the main door. A couple of days ago, Mason send him for information about a Coppery Lion from the Canyon. The canyon was a real problem. Most of the year there flowed a river. Stream was really fast and strong and no one could go there by the time. The spy ran back to the castle just when he saw an almost dried river-bed. They didn't have time. Girls had to go together and try to cooperate or Brady won't remember anything for a next year.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Three guards, Mason and Mikayla with Belluna stood at the edge of the canyon. On their right they could see a wooden sign with the name of the canyon: 'Eye of the Tiger'.

"The guy who came up with the name had to be a sicker for the old songs." Said Bella with an amused look on her face and looked at the group.

"It was my idea." Mikayla drawled out the word through her clenched teeth and Bella went a little paler.

"It's not the time for quarrels. On the other side of the rock is a narrow crevice."

After a few minutes they were staying nest to the entrance. It was narrow, even too narrow than they thought. Mason or guards for sure wouldn't fit there but not two slimmest girls. Both weren't exactly happy but they had no choice. Mikayla was glaring at Belluna all the time. She was still upset about her room and even guilty look on Bella's face or apology from the bottom of the heart, couldn't change her attitude. Mason was worried. His baby-girl had to go down there with the most unpredictable person he knows. He offered his machete to the older girl but she didn't accept it. Maybe it's good, at least Mason didn't have to worry about his daughter head and other parts of the body. Slowly girls started to go through the crevice.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Bottom of the canyon was kind of interesting. Most of the canyons looked a little like a deep desert but not this one. On the walls were growing a lot of different kinds of plants. Actually, it was probably the only green canyon and also the smallest. The ground were slightly wet. Water started to come back. Soon the whole canyon will be underwater again. The girls looked at each other and made a silent peace. Mikayla went first cutting plants that stayed in their way. Then Belluna gasped. The guard looked at Bella but she wasn't anymore behind her. The shaman's assistant stood a few feet away touching some weird turquoise flowers with light purple leaves.

"You know what it is? It's a Lake Star. It's really rare, one petal of this and you can do every medicine!"

"Bella! We don't have time for it! Come on. There's a long way."

Belluna bent down. Mason's daughter knew that the older girl is upset that she can't be here more longer. Mikayla turned around and started to walk away. Belluna stood up, looked at the flowers for the last time and went after the guard.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Mikayla and Bella were walking for a long time now. Mikayla didn't mind the silence but Belluna was bored. She didn't care anymore about younger girl's bad mood, she needed to talk to someone.

"Okay, what's your favorite colour?"

"What?"

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Why did you ask?"

"I'm bored. And I thought that we can talk, get to know each other better."

"…Fine. My favorite colour is blue. What's yours? Actually, I guess that all the colours you have on your head. "

"Yeah, really funny but no. It's black." Mikayla stopped and looked at the girl surprised.

"Black? Why? I've never thought that you may like it."

"I like the night. It's an old story. I don't wanna talk about it now." At first there was silent again but soon Bella come up with a question that Mikayla might not like.

"What do you think about king Brady?"

"I don't know. He's really annoying when he 'compliments' me or when he's stupid enough to jump from the high rock. The list of how annoying, stupid, dumb, idiotic he is might be longer than a…"

"Toilet paper?" Mikayla looked at her strangely.

"I was going to tell 'river'… Anyway. But sometimes he's brave, smart, really sweet…"

Belluna looked at Mikayla and smiled widely. The sasquatch daughter had a little dreamy eyes. Bella was now sure that the girl likes king Brady but would never said or even seen it. She was in denial and the older girl take it as a best sign to 'help' Mikayla realize her true feeling.

"You like him."

"What?" Mikayla snapped from her trance.

"You like king Brady."

"He's my friend and the king of the island. I have to like him a little."

"No, I mean you like _like_ him. Like a girl can like a guy." Her smile was really annoying.

"I don't like him like that! If you don't know, I kissed him once and I didn't feel anything."

"When it was?"

"Huh?"

"When you kissed him?"

"About a year ago. Does it even matter?"

She turned around and went faster. Bella shook her head and rushed after the girl. Belluna couldn't be further than 30 feet from the guard or she would be pulled hardly into Mikayla's direction.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

The ground was wetter in the middle of the canyon. The girls knew that they are close to the monument called: Coppery Lion. Nobody has seen it for a long time and nobody remembered how huge it truly was. Soon girls stood on the verge of the clearing, looking at the amazing statue. It had a high of a three floored building in a red-orange colour.

"It was surely made from copper." Said Bella looking at the head of the lion.

"Yeah… So what's the next ingredient?"

"A Copper Tooth of a lion."

"What? You mean that we have to get THERE?" Mikayla pointed at the top of the statue.

"Is it a problem?"

"No, I mean, I don't mind climbing up there but HOW can we do it?" Then Bella opened her bag.

"Don't worry. I've got everything we need: a rope, hooks and some explosive charges."

Mikayla wasn't sure if Bella should be going up alone but perspective of being exploded, wasn't too encouraging. Belluna didn't seem to be athletic and climbing rather wasn't something she did a lot but Mikayla's flip-flops didn't fit for it too. She had to stay on the ground. The girl was really shocked when Belluna started to just jump from one ledge to the other in a swift movements. She wasn't even tired. Bella leaned against a lower part of the statue's muzzle. She looked at the teeth and grabbed a fang on her right. There was something she didn't tell Mikayla. The tooth they were looking for didn't belong to the monument. When the girl pulled the fang, something cracked loudly and on the other side of the clearing the ground stepped aside. After a few seconds of a clear shock on Mikayla's face and concerned look from Bella, from the hole both girls could here roars and growls.

**&&&SOTLM&&&**

Brady and Boomer were sitting in their room. Boomer was tired. Last week he was going to the village and listening to complaining of the villagers. Brady on the other side was bored and worried. He couldn't leave the castle by himself. Guards wouldn't let him anyway. Being alone for most of the time wasn't too interesting. Boomer fell asleep and Brady thought that the best thing he can do, is to go to the castle's gym. He always did it when nobody was around. Some other guards were helping him and teaching new sword's movements. Somehow he had the feeling that he'll need it in the future. He started exercising after the dox adventure. After that Fog were always somewhere near to him. Now the animal was sitting on a small bench and looking with interest on the king.

"Hey little guy." Brady came closer and patted the animal. "I hope that girls are good. It would be bad if something happened to them."

Fog just looked at him but who knows if he could understand anything what the king said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I didn't end it on time and I'm going on a vacation. If there is the Internet, I will add the rest. (If not, I will add it next Saturday) )<strong>


End file.
